Amatuers
by Avenger Since 2012
Summary: SHIELD discovers 3 young adults with powers of their own. Their powers can be life-saving, but also deadly. While they learn to become heroes from the Earth's mightiest heroes themselves, lives will be risked, others saved, and some might just fall in love. Tony/OC Steve/OC Natasha/OC •rated T for language•
1. Chapter 1

**Um, I really don't know how this story is going to do, but I thought I might as well give it a shot. And just a warning it ay end up being a little crazy and weird, since this is me writing this. So anything you recognize is not mine blah blah blah... I only own my OC(s)... and the plot... Okay so I think that's all I have to say, so I'm just gonna shut up now. Hope you enjoy.**

"What time do you think you'll get?"

"12, easily," I told my friend, Brittany, sarcastically.

Today was the dreaded day that we have to run a in gym class. Last year, in 5th grade, we only had to run it once each semester. But this year we run in every month.

"No, you're fast you'll get like, 11," she said giving me a sly grin. I glared at her. "No really you'll get like 7 or something."

"Doubt it, but thanks for the encouragement."

"Okay! Choose your partner and decide who goes first!" our gym teacher Mr. Woodwolk bellowed.

"You wanna be my partner?" Brittany asked me.

"Sure."

"Okay, see ya!" she ran off to the grassy area in the middle of the track.

I shook my head and got in my running start position.

'Just 4 laps around the track, Courtney,' I thought. ' I have to at least beat Alex.'

I looked over at the black haired boy just as he was shoving his finger up his nose. He looked at me smiled and turned away. All with his finger up his cave. I shuddered horrified, and looked down my arch emeny, the track.

"Ready?" Mr. Woodwolk yelled. No one answered. "Okay, go!" he blew his silver whistle.

I took off and got to the front of the running kids. The spring breeze ehipped my bair back and cooled my skin. I closed my eyes and tried to enjoy the moment. My feet were pounding the cement under me, but a couple seconds later it felt as if my feet were no longer even touching the ground. I opened my eyes and I was already passing people! Was I really closing my eyes that long?

"What lap is this?" I yelled to Britt as I jogged by. She held up a shaky hand, and 4 fingers looked back at me.

••••

"No one can run a mile in two minutes, Courtney!" Brittany said. Ever since gym class her and everyone else gave me scared looks. Britt claims I'm a vampire or smothering (she's scary obsessed with Twilight).

"Trust me, I have no idea what happened back there."

"Yeah, me neither," she replied sounding a bit annoyed. "Bye."

"Later."

I went up to my locker and fiddled with the combination lock. Just as I was about to put in the last number, a guy named Derek came up to my locker.

"Hi," I said, pushing my blonde hair behind my ear.

"What drugs are you using?" he said quietly, but demanding.

"Sorry, what?" Drugs? What 6th grader does drugs?

"You're using something to get that fast," Derek said glaring. " And I'm going to find it."

He walked away into our home room.

"Good luck with that," I muttered.

••••

When I got off the bus at my bus stop I walked up my yard slowly. Everyone in the entire Intermediate school heard about my time of the mile. My friend, Laura, didn't even sit with me on the bus like she normally does. You'd think that someone this fast would be the most popular person around, but no. Instead they're the scary freak show everyone avoids.

I walked up to my front door and opened it and stepped inside. My dad always leaves it unlocked because he works night shift and leaves when I leave for school. He doesn't bother getting up until 5, which is when my mom gets home from work.

I threw my backpack onto the floor next to the door and walked into the kitchen. I took my favorite flavor of Gatorade out of the fridge.

Opening it, I turned around and saw a man with an eye patch staring at me. In. My. Living. Room.

"Uh, hi." I say awkwardly backing toward the phone.

"Hello," he replies, emotionless.

"Uh, can I help you?"

"Actually, yes you can, Courtney." he says taking a couple steps toward me.

"How do you know my name?" I ask. This is really creeping me out. If I can just get to the phone, and run away to safety (since running is now apparently my speciality), then I'll be okay.

"I need you to come with me."

"What! No!" I shout taking steps now toward the door.

"I thought you'd say that." then the man lifts a gun looking thing, and pulls the trigger. I feel a stinging in my neck and I black out.

••••

**OkI'll continue if I get some reviews, so tell me what you think! Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the two who reviewed and to those who added me to their alerts and favorites :) hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Courtney? Can you hear me?"

I snapped my eyes open. Where the hell was I? I was in a dark room with only one bright light right above me. And what was I on, some mind of operation table?

I tried to sit up to look for the voice, but I soon found that was impossible . There were tight leather straps holding down my whole body. One on my forehead, stomach, and separate one for my arms and legs.

I tried to reply to the voice but that was impossible too. There was a breathing mask covering my nose and mouth. What the hell is going on!

"Don't squirm to much, Miss Falker," came the female's voice. "I'll take the mask off of you, so you may ask any questions may have."

A dark haired lady came into the light and pulled the mask gently off my face.

"But first I'll ask you a question," she said. "Do you know why you're here?"

"Where am I?" I asked. "Am I in trouble?"

"You will be if you don't cooperate," the lady said with a threatening look in her eyes. "You're in SHIELD. But do you know why you're here?"

"No. What the crap is SHIELD?"

"You're here because of this," said a mans voice. The same man with an eye patch stepped into the light, holding up a newspaper. "Because of your . . . abilities."

The headlines said: 13 YEAR OLD GIRL RUNS A MILE IN 1 MINUTE!

"So are you saying I have problems?" I asked him.

"I'm saying you have powers."

What? This doesn't make any sense.

"You see, people like you need to be kept here, and used for somewhat as weapons," the man said.

"What do you mean people like me? There's others?"

The woman released the leather strap off my head and chest. "Look for yourself."

I sat up as best as I could and looked around the bright white room, only to find that I wasn't the only one trapped in here. On my right, there was a girl, maybe my age or older, that was sitting on a stool in some kind of air tank. Her hair was a very light blonde, and it almost looked white. She looked up and me do suddenly she almost gave me a heart attack. I quickly looked over to my other side, there was a boy, definitely 16 or so. He was in a similar situation as me, the leather straps, and not being able to move. . . But he had a blindfold over his eyes.

"Who are these people?"

"They have powers like you," the woman answered. "They're here for the exact same reason. You can all do something life saving."

"I can't even save a cat if I tried!" I exclaimed.

"Well you're going to have to try now," said Eye Patch. "Because you are all part of the Avengers."

•••14 YEARS LATER•••

"Courtney! Get out of the freakin bathroom!"

"Adam, I'm a girl, and you're a guy. Girls take longer to get ready!" I shouted, before turning back to fix my hair. 27 years of getting ready, and I still do it at the same slow pace.

During the 14 years we've been in SHIELD, us 3 Avengers have gotten pretty close, especially Adam and I. He was the boy with the blindfold. Not the boy with the bread, but the boy with the blindfold. Turns out he can move any object with his eyes or something. Seems original to me, but SHIELD thinks he had to join the crew. People say we're practically siblings.

"Jesus, Adam," Kayla said. "Out of the 200 bathrooms here, you'd think you'd be able to find a different one. Take a shit somewhere else."

You can probably guess who Kayla is. She was the girl in the air tank. She has the ability to walk through anything, she also can disappear on one side of the room and appear on the other. I'm pretty jealous if you ask me.

"Fine," Adam muttered. He tapped on the door. "But hurry up, Fury wants to have a meeting." I heard his footsteps on the hard floor.

About an hour later, we met in the room with just a SHIELD table in the middle. 'We' as in Adam, Kayla, Fury, and I.

Adam was the last one to arrive. "Okay, let's get this over with. I have better things to do."

"You have to go masturbate or something?" Kayla asked with an evil face.

Adam blushed. "Ha ha, very funny," he muttered as he took a seat next to me.

"Okay..." Fury said breaking the awkwardness. "I've called you here for some serious business." he glanced at Kayla. "You three are going to meet the rest of the Avengers in about.." fury checked his watch. "Two hours."

"Woah, woah, woah," I said holding up my hands. "The rest of the Avengers?" Ever since we've been here we only thought it was the three of us!

"Affirmative. You are dismissed."

As Fury walked off, the three of us sat in silence. Until Adam broke it.

"Sooo, what now?"

We all exchanged glances. "Sit and wait?" I suggested.

They shrugged and mumbled their replies. So that's what we did.


End file.
